User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Idea for balanced Darius' nerf instead of reworking him
Hey guys! Darius is actually one of my mains. I have carried so many games with him, on top, jungle, even mid. I am one of these Darius' players, who actually don't jump at every enemy and steal 9/10 of kills. If i take down enemy on my lane easily and take some kills, i just give rest to team, so friends are always asking me why my usual stats are for example 5/2/20. And, i am worried about incoming rework. It can be everything - he can become useless or broken again. And i don't want to lose one of my mains. Yes, i know, QQ posts are everywhere, but i actually play him a lot and i am pretty skilled, so i don't think i am wrong. Deal with it - he is broken. So there comes my idea for nerf. It would make him still viable and strong, but it could take down him from "broken" to "strong". But before, i have two things to explain about him, because mostly people don't know it. - In early game, most damage comes from Q, not ultimate. - He is actually hard to kite. If Darius' player can save pull for right moment, trust me, you will not escape. Okay, let's begin with NERFZ. GENERAL: - Base health reduction from 426 to 400 - Health per level reduction from 93 to 90 - Mana per level boost from 37.5 to 40 - Base attack speed reduction from 0.679 to 0.660 - Attack damage per level boost from 3.5 to 4 - Movement speed reduction from 340 to 330 Pretty slight nerfs, but it would force any Darius' player to build more sustain than damage, or else he would be easier to take down. Passive - Pretty balanced, but AD ratio is a bit sick. Just slight thing. ]]]- AD ratio reduce from 30% to 25% Remember, it applies with almost everything, so always count bonus 1 stack whenever you think about Q or W. Q - As skill with high damage potential in early game, then comes it's nerf and slight buff. Also, cooldowns here are sick too. ]]]- Bonus damage when hit by outer half of skill reducement from 50% to 30% ]]]- Cooldowns change from 9/8/7/6/5 to stable 8 seconds ]]]- bonus AD ratio boost from 70% to 85% ]]]- Range extension from 425 to 450 As you can see, it would become less dangerous, but still usable. W - Well, this one is pretty balanced. But slight mana cost change would be good. ]]]- Mana cost change from 30/35/40/45/50 to stable 50-4 for every stack of passive on target It would force players to cast it after some hits = you have more time to decide about running or fighting. E - This is real threat. Pull is strong because of causing danger to close enemies, armor pen. almost negates any defense against him if he will buy Cleaver. So, slight buff in early, nerf for late game. ]]]- Cooldowns change from 24/21/18/15/12 to 22/20/18/16/14 ]]]- Armor penetration change from 5/10/15/20/25% to 8/11/14/17/20% ]]]- Mana cost boost from 45 to 75 This skill then would become a bit more aggresive in early game, but because of bigger mana cost it would be risky too. Anyway, it's still maxed as last skill. R - Okay, so many people had problems with this skill. And, i know why. Darius' ultimate can't be overdamaging, but nerfing it's damage down would make this skill useless... so, i found only one way, leave it OP, but more risky to use. Also, damage has to be changed. ]]]- Base damage adjustment from 160/250/340 to 150/250/350 ]]]- Range reduction from 475 to 400 ]]]- Mana cost change from 100 to 150 ]]]- Cooldown boost from 100/90/80 to 150/125/100 ]]]- Instead of refreshing cooldown, successful kill would set cooldown at 3 seconds (not affected by cooldown reduction stat) and return half of the mana cost Then, this skill would become harder to use. You could not keep jumping at enemies - 3 seconds prevents it for a while. More things lost when missed a kill. So, it would become then hard to use, but still viable. After all, Darius would be forced to play less agressively and would propably not deal tons of damage if built full into health. Althrough i am not really good at balancing, some things can be adjusted. _______________________________________________________________________ *beep boop* Oh no! Our dearest Blitzcrank just detected bragging in some comments. So here come answers for some annoying questions. - I am actually far away from bronze divisions. And yes, these carried games are not only normals. - THIS IS NOT QQ POST GODDAMIT. This is just simple idea for balanced nerf. I am not bragging/QQing/crying, he is one of my mains. - He is not strong because he got fed. Darius is strong champion from beginning of match, like every good champ. - If you think that sustain is counter for him, learn about things like armor penetration, magic damage (passive) and true damage. Health and regeneration helps a lot, but it's not "easy win gg". - "I win against Darius at my lane almost every time" Good to hear! This means that you actually play better than most people in this game or else your enemies are playing him for 1st time at bronze V. - Yes, there are ways to get ready for him. Same goes for every other champion. But i don't suggest you to pick, build and set playstyle only because of him. Short word about most popular counterpicks: As we can see, people are also spamming "pick Teemo" etc. And, though it is not QQ post, i have to say something about 4 most heard counters. - Teemo. He is not counterpick. He is just ranged, so it's logical that he will zone Darius in early game. But trust me, only to 6th level. He almost always gets smashed. - Jayce. This one is actually good. You can keep him away from yourself and successfully poke. - Yorick. He wasn't ever good against Darius. Yeah, Darius is again zoned in early. But after some levels, Q can dramatically extend max health of omens and Yorick will sometimes get oom. This one at all depends at playstyle. - Kayle. Same as Teemo, though she is still countering Darius because of some better abilities. And actually there is a good move against her ultimate: quick pull and instant dunk. If done enough quick, she is dead. If you really want to counterpick him, pick some long range poking champion. Yes, it can be APC. And Jax. Yeah. Jax is always strong :s Sorry for being a bit aggresive, but i am always mad when people spam with nonsense bragging. _______________________________________________________________________ What are your thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts